The worst possible person
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: La primera vez que Sakura le cuestionó a Naruto por qué amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, él contestó: Porque sí. La segunda, se quedó estático en su asiento. La tercera vez que la pregunta fue posada, no pudo mpas que responder.


**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual extendida: **Quiero que sepan que respeto su intelecto, y no deseo ser groseramente obvia, pero me veo comprometida a decir que Naruto no es mío.

**Notas de secretos: **De verdad que mis desbarajustes emocionales/hormonales me hacen escribir cosas raras. Y creo que ya no odio el SasuNaru. Le reclamaré al que identifico como el culpable directo. Mientras, disfruten.

* * *

**The worst possible person**

~Memorias de un secreto~

***

Cuando Sakura se lo preguntó la primera vez, no supo qué contestar. Lo primero que pensó fue: '_Porque sí',_ y así se lo hizo saber.

No volvieron a tocar el tema aquel día, por lo cual el rubio pensó que se había zanjado la cuestión. Claro, la respuesta era groseramente obvia y clara a los ojos de cualquiera. Si quería a Sasuke, era porque así era. Porque era guapo. Porque siempre lo escuchaba. Porque era el mejor entre las sábanas. Porque sí. Sólo porque sí.

Cuando Sakura se lo preguntó la segunda vez, la primera respuesta no parecía del todo adecuada. Es decir, sí quería a Sasuke… de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, pero los ojos verdes e interrogantes de su amiga le pedían una contestación que no estaba seguro de comprender.

—No lo he pensado. ¿Por qué?— aceptó, al tiempo que se llevaba desinteresadamente a la boca un platón de ramen.

—Curiosidad.

La sonrisa condescendiente que le otorgó la chica, aunque al principio no se dio cuenta, lo dejó meditabundo.

Pero lo dejó pasar.

La noche en que la de mechas rosas posó la pregunta por tercera vez sobre la mesa, con tal delicadeza que apenas la sintió venir, se congeló en su puesto.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué me haces preguntas tan complicadas? — se quejó mientras revolvía nervioso su cabello.

—Porque no paras de hablar de él. Te pareces a mí a los doce años— rió suavemente.

Naruto infló los mofletes y se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Muchas cosas habían pasado en el transcurso de los últimos ocho años; como el hecho de que Sasuke y él hubiesen terminado siendo pareja después de ser rivales y enemigos acérrimos.

Sí, aquellos años de secundaria, donde Sakura moría por su azabache habían quedado en el olvido. Tan lejos de su realidad que resultaba cómico remembrarlos.

—No me había dado cuenta— concluyó el trigueño tras cavilarlo unos momentos— ¿De verdad hablo tanto de él?

Sintió cómo los colores subían indiscretamente a sus mejillas mientras su interlocutora asentía con cierta diversión.

—Sí, así que vamos, dime por qué te gusta tanto.

—Te lo he dicho ya. Porque sí.

—Naruto, ése no es motivo. Debe existir algo que te haga amar a Sasuke más que otra cosa— dijo la de cabello rosa con aspecto maternal. De verdad que se divertía poniendo en dilemas existenciales al rubio.

En vista de que ésa no era una razón válida, se detuvo a meditar el chico, debía existir algo más que lo hiciese querer a Sasuke como lo quería. Sólo no la sabía.

Si recapitulaba un poco podía ver que, en realidad, el Uchiha era su antítesis. Jamás hacía más ruido del estrictamente necesario para andar con sigilo, ni hablaba de lo que pensaba o sentía. Siempre era él, Naruto, quien conversaba horas y horas sobre tal o cual cosa, recibiendo como única respuesta el asentimiento de la cabeza ébano frente a él o monosílabos que evidenciaban el desinterés de su pareja. Incluso parecía que para Sasuke, Naruto no era más que una mascota.

Por otro lado, era un amante increíble. Nadie como Sasuke para probar todos y cada uno de sus puntos erógenos y hacerlo gemir hasta que su garganta quedaba rasposa. Eso era un enorme punto a su favor, sólo que no podía basar su relación o su amor en ese detalle. ¡Y mucho menos cuando el muy cretino sólo lo tocaba cuando le venía en gana! Tampoco cuando nunca le decía palabras agradables o se interesaba por si le dolía o deseaba aquella intromisión. Vamos, que ni por sus sentimientos le preguntaba. Parecía que, para el moreno, él no era nada más que un enorme consolador que utilizaba a placer. Aunque aquello, si debía poner las cosas sobre la balanza, era muy frecuente.

En honor a la verdad, tampoco podía decir que fuera una buena persona. Nada más alejado de su pareja que aquel precepto. De hecho, ahí era todo lo contrario. Era demasiado gruñón, mandón y orgulloso como para ser considerado accesible. Detestaba darles el paso a los peatones cuando él iba al volante y siempre tenía un insulto nuevo para dedicarle a él o a cualquiera que pasara a su lado en el momento menos indicado. Tampoco se esforzaba por entablar una buena relación con nadie, o por parecer algo más que un cerdo prepotente con problemas de estreñimiento.

Y, ya si se iba a cuestión de gustos era otra cosa. Ahí no tenían nada en común. Absolutamente nada. A Naruto le gustaban las comedias, mientras que para Sasuke, el _gore _resultaba un género lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener que hacer alusión a él en cada película. En opinión suya, si no había por lo menos una escena sangrienta, era tiempo perdido. Tampoco le gustaba el ramen. De hecho lo odiaba. Prefería comer como conejo, a base de frutas y verduras. Y era vanidoso hasta casi caer en la megalomanía. Se miraba al espejo todo el tiempo mientras analizaba que su cabello se viese cuidadosamente despeinado. ¡Carajo, eso era lo más afeminado que había visto! Por fuerza tenía que tener colonia puesta, e incluso tenía una para cada día de la semana. Se preocupaba por su apariencia más que cualquier otra persona, aunque claro, era imposible saberlo si no se quitaba la máscara de indiferencia. En cambio, para Naruto era totalmente indiferente su atuendo, sus modales en la mesa o cualquier cosa relacionada con su higiene personal. Vamos, que hasta olvidaba bañarse en ocasiones.

En definitiva, no había nada siquiera medianamente razonable que fungiera como argumento para contestar esa mal habida pregunta. Sasuke y él eran polos opuestos. El Uchiha era tan él que ni siquiera podía encontrarle puntos buenos fuera de la cama. Era odioso, grosero, sádico, impaciente, patán y un completo y total cretino. Lo mandaba callar siempre. Peleaban tanta frecuencia que casi podía ser considerado patología. En resumen, el Uchiha era una mala persona. No, era la peor persona que había pisado la tierra.

Salió de su ensimismamiento momentáneo y miró a Sakura, que permanecía expectante. Sonrió con socarronería.

—Lo amo porque es la peor persona posible con la que pudiese estar.

Sí, aquella era la única verdad. Sasuke era la peor persona… pero ¡Ah, cómo disfrutaba estar a su lado!

* * *

***The worst possible person: **La peor persona posible.

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es sencillo pero de igual manera -espero- afable.

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Cada vez que no dejas review, Sasuke folla con otro que no es Naruto.

La **ORGANIZACIÓN MUNDIAL DE LA SALUD (OMS) **informa que: No dejar reviews ocasiona desprendimiento de retina e impotencia sexual entre los lectores, así como cardiopatías, accidentes vasculares e hipertensión a la autora.


End file.
